Anniversary
by Sereph1
Summary: Kiba gives Naruto an anniversary present which makes Naruto very happy. KibaNaru contains Oral and Anal so don't read if you don't like.


I wanted to make a short lemon story for those who like Kiba and Naruto....

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this dirty gutter bond mind.... So if you don't like boyxboy why did you click on the story?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So why do you need me to get these thing for you?" Sakura asked her best friends boyfriend. She got a call from him yesterday asking for a favor but she didn't why he couldn't do it himself.

"Just get the things. Its Naruto's and mines first anniversary and I want it to be special, okay?" Kiba asked using his puppy dog eyes until the pink haired girl sighed and took the money from Kiba's hand.

"Fine just make sure that he won't be late for breakfast again," She walked out of the apartment Naruto and Kiba shared. It was a two roomer one for the boys and the other for Akamaru. The dog didn't want to be in the same room when the boys got down and dirty. Today the dog was with his sister for a check up.

"We will see what happens...." He snickered as he started working on his surprise for his blond. After Sakura drop off the items off with Kiba and wishing a good night she went home to her blond.

_One Hour Later_

"Kiba, im home," Naruto got home from being with his family, he called out to see if his boyfriend was home or not. Apparently he was not, _'Must be taking Akamaru for a walk...'_ he walked over to the computer across the wall to check on his email. Just when he was about to turn on the computer something black covered his vision.

"Kiba what are you..... ahh!!" He knew it was Kiba since he had his cologne on. Kiba slide his hand down under Naruto's pants and boxers in a swift motion.

"Naruto I missed you..." Kiba whispered into his blond's eyes giving it a soft bite getting a moan from the boy. Kiba was rubbing Naruto's member, making it grow. "Want to go to the room love?" All he got was a mumble. Taking out his hand from Naruto's pants he dragged the boy to their room and gently put him in the bed.

Naruto stared at his lover who was leaning over him wearing nothing but a pair of boxer hiding the big bulge. "So love don't you think your over dressed?" Kiba slowly got on Naruto and kissed him on the lips tugging the shirt slowly off him. As soon as the shirt was off he pinched the boys nipple making him moan.

"Kiba...." Naruto felt his pants and boxers slide off him as Kiba was kissing his neck, chest, stomach, and just above the place that was getting neglected. Just when he though Kiba was going to go down lower the boy stopped and reached over the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at Kiba lust in his eyes.

Kiba looked up and smirked holding two pairs of handcuffs in one hand and chocolate paint in the other. "Love don't worry I won't hurt you..." Kiba got to his lovers face planting soft kisses on the boys face. He took Naruto's right hand and cuffed it to the board in the back and did the left next.

"Kiba what are you plan-" He stopped talking as he felt a cold wet brush go past his erection, past his chest, to his right nipple, and then to the left. He looked down at the chocolate marks Kiba left him and was about to ask him why but stopped when Kiba took a nippled in his mouth.

He sucked the nipple licking the chocolate off and slowly moving to the other fallowing the chocolate trail. When he was down with both nipples he licked and sucked down the boys chest towards the belly button. Naruto was moaning and trying to make Kiba go farther down. "Impatient aren't we love?" Kiba looked up at the glaring Naruto. The blond's erection was hitting his chest.

"Well if you wou-" He stopped again as Kiba bit the side of his hip, letting out a soft moan as Kiba licked and sucked as a apology. Kiba started to go farther down licking up the chocolate on the boys waist. "Please Kiba...." He moaned out feeling Kiba's chin on his cock.

_'Well I am enjoying this...'_ He slid off his boxer as his own erection was hurting from being confined. He reached over giving the blond a few more love bites till he found the lube. He coated his fingers as he took the tip of Naruto in his mouth. He kissed the tip of it smearing the pre-cum around the lip, he licked of the cum before he took it in his mouth.

Naruto spread his legs giving Kiba more access to his body. His mind filled with lust as Kiba sucked and licked his cock. He went down all the way fast making him give out a moan and he tried to get out off the cuffs as Kiba went slowly up to the tip to suck hard on the tip. He was in pure bliss as Kiba went down again he didn't even register the finger going into his backside.

The first finger was a problem as his blond was as tight as when they first made love. _'Just will make the friction more enjoyable....'_ He entered another finger this time it wasn't that hard the blond must have relaxed. He sucked the tip one more time as he entered another finger to fully stretch his love.

Naruto was just about to lose everything felling Kiba in him with his fingers and sucking was pure heaven. "AHH Kiba!!!" Kiba rubbed Naruto's prostate nearly making go to the edge. "Kiba im going to..." He was about to cum into his lovers mouth but was stopped as the mouth and fingers left him. He gave a pout and looked at his lover.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll make you cum..." Kiba snickered looking at the boy blush, he positioned himself in front of the blond's entrance. He kissed the boy on the lips sliding his tongue into the cavern fighting with the other. He rub the lube around his cock making sure he was fully lubed. He pressed the tip of his cock at the boys hole.

_'Damn this hurts....'_ Naruto tried his best to relax as Kiba entered him thinking about the kiss to let Kiba enter fully. "Kiba...." He let go off the boys lips and tried to get out of the cuffs again to make the boy enter him quick. It was slightly painful but it was also so pleasurable and he wanted more. "Don't worry love..." Kiba planted a kiss on his lips and his sweating forehead as he entered to his hilt.

"Damn Naruto so tight...." He started a rhythm going all the way in and getting out leaving the tip inside. He tried to find the place inside Naruto that will make the boy see stars. He was bitting and sucking around the boys neck giving him marks claiming him, making anyone dare to even touch his blonde.

"Kiba right there!!!" He felt Kiba's cock touch his spot and continued to ram into it now that he found it. _'Damn this is soo good....' _Each time Kiba started to get out he would match Kiba's thrusts making it harder and fast. His cock was rubbing up against Kiba's well toned chest making it leak more cum. He kissed Kiba's forehead as he was being filled and pleasured.

"Naruto im going to remove your hand so I can do something okay?" Kiba waited for a response but got a moan as he continued to fill his lover. He removed the cuff from Naruto's left hand and lifted the boys left leg on top of his shoulder. "This should make thing more fun...." He said seductively as he looked at the pleasure on his face.

'Damn.....' Kiba was making want to break the bed in order to touch his lover more but he couldn't. Each thrust was aimed directly at his prostate making him yell out in pleasure. "Kiba im going to cum soon..." He barely got out as Kiba was pumping him with a hand as each thrust was made.

"Cum with me Naruto..." Kiba removed Naruto's leg from his shoulder and held it next to his side as he bent down to claim his lips. He moved his hand harder on the erection making the boy squeeze his cock. "KIBA!!!" Music to his ears, he wrapped his hand around the tip feeling the seed in his hand. "Naruto!" He howled out shooting inside his lover, he licked the seed off his hand staring at Naruto's rising chest.

"That was amazing Kiba..." Naruto looked up as Kiba was licking his hand and smiling as they exchanged a look.

"That wasn't anything yet love...." Kiba kissed Naruto on the lips one more time as he reached over the bed for the rest of the things Sakura brought. Naruto's eyes widened a little as he stared at the things in Kiba's hands. A dildo, a paddle, and a collar. "The pleasure has just begun baby. Happy anniversary." Kiba was already hard again exactly when Naruto's cock pressed against his thy.

"Happy Anniversary..." Naruto got out barely as he was kissed out of his mind. "I Love you... Kiba..." He got out after a few kisses here and there.

"I love you too Naruto....Inuzuka...." He took out a wedding ring from his night stand and put it on the blond's ring finger... "So will you marry me?" He asked kissing the blushing blond as he looked at his hand. "I do." Was all he heard before he started attacking his lover again for the next few hours.

_That morning._

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura ran up to her friend as he was limping. All that she got was a yeah. "So what did Kiba do?" She saw the blush and understood. "So did you have fun?" Another blush.

"Yea it was fun lets get some ramen no?" He wanted to go sit down he didn't want to stand unless it was necessary. He and Kiba went at it many more times than he could count. He lost track around seven.

"Sure but..." She eyed the ring on his hand and smiled. "He proposed!!!" She yelled out giving him a hug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is this chapter I hope you guys like the lemon so just leave me a review on how you like it. I hope im getting better at my stories so later. So if I get enough review I might do the wedding night sex scene..... This is Nan I hope you like it and laters!!!

*****passes out from nosebleed*****


End file.
